Cuddle
by israelianbabe15
Summary: Jesse/Shelby... who would expect anything else of me    ... Reviews pls !


Cuddle.

Both of them weren't the cuddling type. They were more of the sex-shower-leave-type. They just had to leave after sex, because the people they had sex with didn't matter to them. They were toys to make them feel better and it helped at first. It slowly became senseless, while they started begging for something else.

Deep inside their heads, they knew they needed more than just sex. They needed to stop these one-night-stands and finally get a life. A life they could share with a partner, a soulmate. They didn't know where to find that soulmate, but they needed to try.

She wasn't getting any younger and she didn't want to end up as a lonely, old, desperate, MILF.

He was young, but he needed to grow up. He didn't want to be a handsome but lonely Casanova.

They needed to find true love. Even if it implied cuddling.

Both knew if they would ever find true love, they could get used to cuddling and that this cuddling thing might be the only thing that could make them realize they had found love.

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

They had been totally needy for at least a month, trying to stop themselves from having one-night-stands, succeeding at that, but totally failing in their daily life instead. Being needy all the time made it hard to concentrate on something else. Work and school soon became burdens and rehearsals were nearly unmanageable.

Seeing her team dance, normally only made her angry, or proud at very rare occasions, but she couldn't help getting horny while watching Jesse and the other boys dance and sing.

He had always had some kind of crush on his teacher, but needy as he was, his thoughts kept wandering to her and to how she would look like without any clothes.

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby **_

Wanting each other didn't help their professional relationship. Normally they would meet as many times as possible and compare their ideas for competitions, but for a few weeks now, they had been avoiding each other. None of them realized that the other one was in the same situation, but they managed to not see each other at all, if they weren't at rehearsals.

One day in the auditorium after they had tried Bohemian Rhapsody for the sixth time, he had stayed behind for a few minutes. He didn't know why exactly he had stayed, but he had walked up to Shelby's desk and just stood there, waiting for her to look at him.

When she did, she felt herself get even more wet than she already was, considering that Jesse had been amazing on that stage. She stood up, asking what he wanted. She was now standing in front of him and every word that had ever been in his head just vanished. He kept looking at her breasts, her neck, her jawline, her lips, her nose and finally her eyes. In that second she knew exactly why he was standing there, even if he would never tell her.

She wasn't thinking clear, he was making her irresponsible and childish. Her heart was racing, while she got more horny. She wanted him to fuck her at that very moment, anywhere. It didn't even occur to her, that the doors weren't closed and anyone could see them.

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

He couldn't wait anymore. Leaning in, he planted a soft kiss on her lips, that slowly became more intense. When she deepened the kiss, both of them heard one of the doors close behind somebody, but they didn't care.

Within seconds they had undressed each other and she was sitting on the edge of the desk. He spread her legs to get closer to her, slowly pushing the head of his cock inside her entrance. She moaned silently, making him smile while he kissed her another time. He kept pushing and at some point she was surprised at how huge he was.

While he trusted into her again and again, she pulled him closer with her legs. Her hands were running over his naked body, his abs, his ass, back up to his neck, to his shoulders where they rested. Sometimes she rolled her hips slightly, to give him more pleasure, as if he needed that.

He was almost ready to come and he knew she was, too. He put his thumb over her clit, caressing it softly, making her come a moment later. Her muscles tightened around him, which made him come with her.

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

Still shaking from the sensations, he hugged her close. He wanted to stay like that forever, holding her in his arms, caressing her back.

She didn't even want him to pull out his cock. The intimacy of the moment was overwhelming for both of them.

While it slowly became very clear that they were cuddling, they also realized that they must have found some kind of love.

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

Later that day, they remembered that someone must have seen them. They were lying in her bed now, cuddling close, holding hands and talking. She wanted this moment to last forever, while he kissed her forehead. Even if someone had seen them, who cared!

They had found love and they weren't giving it up.

The End.

A/N: REVIEWS PLS ^^


End file.
